Dark Olympian Myths: Innocuous
by Sadie Breezy
Summary: You can't trust anyone. Not even your own father— especially if your father is an almighty Olympian God. Percy Jackson had to learn the lesson the hard way. A bit of Nemesis/Percy romance.


Dark Olympian Myths: **Innocuous**

Summary: You can't trust anyone. Not even your own father— especially if your father is an almighty Olympian God. Percy Jackson had to learn the lesson the hard way.

Warnings: Angst, as always— cause I'm a cruel motherfucker. Cussing too. Second person point of view.

Characters: Percy Jackson, Poseidon, Nemesis.

Setting: After the Last Olympian— ignores Heroes of Olympus.

Genre(s): Angst & Tragedy

Bit of Nemesis/Percy romance on the side. Hestia and Hades have been given thrones, too.

* * *

**PERCY— 2nd PERSON POV.**

You could see why Luke had joined Kronos' side. You can't even trust your own family.

You don't know when one of them will turn on you and stab you in the back — figuratively and maybe even literally.

Especially your own _father_.

The very same father who claimed that you were his favorite son. The very same father who defended you from the Olympians to keep you alive.

The same father who you stood in front of, an angry fire in his sea green eyes— they were glaring at you with deep hatred and disgust.

You never seemed to be able to please your father any more these days. Ever since the war— a year ago— all the buzz had died down. People no longer praised you. You were treated like any other camper, you were fine with it— your father, however, was not.

You finally see your father's true colors— he only wanted the the fame. He wanted to have the right to brag to others that his offspring was more powerful than others— someone to honor his name for years.

He didn't want a child like Percy, whose fame died out quickly. He didn't want a modest child— he wanted a son who bathed in the attention he was getting and forced everyone to bow down to the mighty name of Poseidon.

You didn't want to be like that. So of course, Poseidon wasn't very... _happy_ with you.

You were standing in the middle of the throne room, the rest of the Olympians, all staring at your father and you with worry in their eyes— they knew exactly what the matter with your father was. Even though many may pretend they don't like you, secretly, they all have a soft spot for you.

It would be a shame to have the hero of Olympus killed by his own father.

Your father has his trident in his left hand, it's touching the ground, but you can see that he's gripping it tightly in his hand, just itching to use it on you.

He doesn't care that his family is watching— this was the Poseidon they all knew. The same _cruel_ Poseidon from the Ancient Greek times. They know he won't feel remorse if he kills his own child.

'_Waste of space'_ he calls you. You want to give your bastard of a father a bitter laugh.

After everything you've done for him, and he wants to kill you, for not being an arrogant jerk like he is.

"You're a disgrace to my name."

It shouldn't hurt you the least bit, you tell yourself, you hate your father, you _detest_ him, but then why do the words tear through your soul like a million poisoned daggers?

Deep inside you know you still care about the bastard, even though he has no love for you. It is your fatal flaw— at least, it _was_.

Your eyes lower to the ground and you mumble a couple of words towards your father that you know won't mean anything to him.

"I'm sorry, _father_."

The mighty ruler of the seven seas flinches visibly when you called him father, his lip curls up in disgust.

You can now see that he never really did care about you at all.

He never loved your mother either, he just wanted someone to fuck around with— and your mother fell for his charms like a lovesick woman.

You don't blame your mother, you were fooled by Poseidon's facade, too.

In the back of your mind, there's a voice nagging you, trying to persuade you.

'_Revenge. Revenge._'

The voice whispers over and over again softly, like an incantation.

'_Seek revenge, boy.'_

The voice gets louder.

_'Alright.'_ You whisper back, inwardly— not making eye contact with anyone else in the throne room, in fear that they'll know that you're making a pact with the goddess of revenge.

Poseidon inhales deeply, closing his eyes and re-opens them, then walks back to his majestic throne. He refuses to look at his son who is such a disgrace in his eyes only.

"Perseus," Hestia begins, she starts to get off her throne, but Poseidon's trident blocks her.

"Leave him be," Poseidon spits out coldly.

_'Revenge.'_

This time, it's not Nemesis' voice— it's your own. Your heart yearns for revenge against the treacherous Olympians. _Every single one of them._

You don't want to spare any of them, in case they'll fight back, but most of all— you want your father to rot in Tartarus.

Your father said you would never be looked up to, never be remembered as a powerful leader.

You chuckle bitterly in your mind.

You're still standing in the middle of the throne room— it's silent. No one know that to make of you. No one dares to utter a word.

They're all cowards— big egos, yet no courage.

You want to punish every single one of them. They deserve to be punished— tortured for eternity.

They think you're innocent. That you wouldn't turn against them— how wrong they all are.

Zeus– He thinks he can do anything for being king of the gods. He's an arrogant fucker.

Hera– She's a bitch. She takes pleasure in killing innocent demigods.

Hades– He held your mother hostage. He was the reason Thalia died on Half-Blood Hill.

Aphrodite– She made Annabeth break up with you, for another one.

Athena– Arrogant bitch.

Should you go on? No, of course not. Your hatred for those Olympians is clear in your eyes.

You can see Apollo's face drop. He considered you a friend.

You smirk— you feel no remorse. You think that your fatal flaw should stop you from betraying the Olympians, but you already know the answer.

The moment Poseidon declared you a disgrace, he cut all of your ties to him— including your fatal flaw.

It's _ironic_ that the children of Poseidon's fatal flaw it loyalty, when their father is _anything_ but loyal.

Poseidon opens his mouth to speak, but stops in mid-word when he notices shadows surrounding the throne room, hell fire capturing the thrones.

It's not Hades' fire, they know.

The fire is unlike anything they've seen before.

The fire engulfs the throne room, catching everyone off guard.

Fire from the depts of Tartarus, sucking in any immortal's essence. The Olympians can't fight back, it paralyzed their bodies.

Of course it would, those Olympians were caught off guard.

The throne room is such a dark color, the Tartarus black.

You're the only one who's not being attacked by the fire.

You can see the Olympian's look at you with panicked eyes— you feel nothing

Then, you see Poseidon calling for help.

_'Son, help me!' _

You shake your head and cackle at their pain.

They always thought you were innocuous.

A hand grabs your own and you smile.

"Perseus," she whispers, her gaze not leaving the fire. It's everywhere, except in the circle around you two.

You turn your head and grab her chin carefully with your hand, making her look at you.

Her eyes are a harsh brown color.

You lean in and your lips touch her own cold ones.

_'Thank you'_ you whisper against her lips as you pull apart, leaning your forehead against hers. Smiling once again— both of you in joy of hearing the screams of pain.

**"I love you, Perseus."**

You stay silent.


End file.
